Young Love
by TheChriZ1995
Summary: A short Lemon story between Kate and Humphrey, which I was requested to wright. ***Warning this story contains sexual content***


**WARNING: This story contains sexual content. You have been warned **

**A/N: ChriZ here and I've decided I'd write a HxK Lemon story, only this would happen while they were pups. This story will not follow the regular plot of the movie. Kate and Humphrey are the same age as they were at the beginning of the story. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Humphrey's POV<em>

I woke up to another fine morning in Jasper Park, the sun was shining into my den and I could hear the birds singing. I got up and stretched before walking out of my den to see that most of the pack was already up. Walking out of my den I saw my friends

Salty and Mooch, they were both tossing a berry back and forth to each other.

"Hey guys" I said walking up to them

"Hey man" Salty said

"Would you like to join in?" Mooch asked

"Nah, I got something else I need to do" I said

"Okay then, see you later" He said

I walked away from them and into the forest; I was walking through the bushes looking for a special wolf. Her name was Kate and she was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on. She had told me to meet her at a secret cave that was not too far from here. Over the couple of weeks we've been together we began to like each other and we began to date. We both knew that Alpha and Omega weren't so post to date each other but we figured that if no one knew then it wasn't a problem.

I walked out of the bushes and found the secret cave that Kate said to meet her by. I looked around to see if I could find her but I did see her anywhere.

"Kate, are you here?" I called

I was then hit on the side and I fell over onto my back, looked up to see that Kate was lying on top of me with a big smile on her face.

"Why hello darling" She said giving me a lick on the cheek

"Hello sweetheart" I said giving her a lick back

She giggled and got off of me allowing me the get up. She sat down and I did the same.

"So what did you want to do today?" She asked

"All I want to do is cuddle with you the whole day and talk" I said

"That's exactly what I wanted to do too. Come on lets go into that cave since its hot out here." She said getting up

I followed her into the cave, inside it was quite large and it didn't seem to ever end. We both laid down by the entrance, I laid flat on the ground while Kate rested her head on my chest. We just lied there talking about random things for a hour or so, just enjoying each others company.

"Humphrey ive got some bad news" She then said

I raised my head up to look at her "What is it?" I asked

"Well I have to leave in a couple of days" She said

"What? Why?" I said felling a little saddened

"Well I have to go to Alpha school to get my training done so I can become a Alpha." She said

"But that means we can never spend time together ever again." I said

"I know and I'm sorry Humphrey but there's no way I can stop it, I'm destined to become a Alpha." She said

I started to feel sad now that I would never be able to spend time with the one I love ever again. But then a thought popped into my head, since today might be the last day we would ever get to spend together. I though we could make the most of it by taking our relationship to the next level. Sure we were both pups and we were way too young to mate but since we would never see each other again and it felt like the right thing to do.

"I understand Kate, and since this is going to be our last day together we should make the most of it." I said

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Well since we both love each other I thought we could go to the next level, if you know what I mean." I said

"You mean mate?" She asked

"Well yeah, but only if you want too." I said

"Hmm I'm not sure, aren't we a little too young?" She said

"I know but just think, this will be that last time we will ever be able to see each other. After this day we can't ever express our love for each other, which means we can't ever hug, kiss or even be around each other." I said

"I see what you mean" She said still thinking "Well since we do love each other very much I don't see what harm can be done."

"So you want to? I asked

"Yes I'd love too" She said smiling

"Okay you know how it works right?" I said

She laughed "Of course I do silly"

"Okay then" I said

"Come on lets a little further back into the cave so no one can see us." She said getting up and walking back into the cave a little more.

I followed her for about 20 feet and we both stopped, she laid down on the ground and I sat beside her. This was going to be a moment that I would remember for the rest of my life, I was about to mate with the love of my life.

"We what are you waiting for lets start our little 'Session'." Kate said

I smiled "Okay sweetie, just lay down and relax and ill do all the work." I told her

"Okay" She said

I got on top of her and nuzzled her, I could hear giggle slightly. I began to lick down her chest and stomach, and when I got in-between her legs I picked up a sweet smell. I kept licking down until I got to her love hole. I found out that the sweet scent was coming from there, out of curiosity I licked it and it tasted amazing. I licked it again which caused Kate to moan slightly, which told me she was enjoying it. So I kept licking her which caused her to start moaning louder.

"Oh, that feels good Humphrey" She said panting while I still licked her.

I decided to slide my tongue into her to see if she liked that, which only caused her to double her volume. I slid my tongue in and out of her enjoying the taste of her sweet juices. After a short while of licking her I could feel her start to tense up.

"Humphrey I think I'm going to…"

She wasn't able to finish before she hit her climax and sprayed me with her juices. I licked her juices of my face and savored the taste.

"Wow you taste very sweet Kate" I said

"Thank you, now it's my turn" She said getting up

She laid me down on my back and started nuzzling me, I could feel myself growing down there. She then went down to my now fully aroused wolfhood, she gave it a quick lick which made my let out a small moan by how good it felt. She must have known that I liked it so she kept licking it. I moaned louder, it was the best thing that I have ever felt. I could feel my climax starting to build up, I warned Kate that I was about to cum and she kept licking me. A few moments later I hit my climax and came, I heard Kate giggle as I released and she then proceeded to lick it out of my fur.

"You're not so bad yourself" She said

"Are you ready for the grand finale?" I asked

"I'm so ready" She said

We both rolled over so that I was on top of her and pressed my wolfhood up against her love hole. She gave me a small nod to continue, and I slid myself into her. She was warm and tight and she felt so amazing, I started off going slow so that I wouldn't cause her any pain since it was her first time.

"Oh Humphrey" She said moaning "You feel so good inside me"

"Your so warm and tight, Kate" I said moaning

I started to go faster and Kate moaned louder and panted more. After about 2 minutes I could feel my climax starting to rise and I went faster.

"I'm going to cum Kate" I told her

After a few moments I came inside of her and Kate let out a loud moan. The mating drained out my energy and I collapsed and rested my weight on her which she didn't seem to mind.

I tried to pull out of her but realized I was stuck, but I didn't seem to mind it. I just laid on top of her and looked deep into her eyes and she did the same.

"That was amazing" She said

"Yeah that was the best feeling of my life" I said

"I love you Humphrey" She said

"I love you too Kate, Always and forever"

We just laid there nuzzling each other for an hour or so before we went down to the river and washed our selves off before we headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed, and yes I know there only pups and that would never happen but I decided to spice things up and do it. And as always, Please Review**


End file.
